We propose that a Conference on the Immune Network be held under the auspices of the New York Academy of Sciences scheduled for September 28- October 1st, 1982 in New York City. In particular the conference will discuss various aspects of the immune network, one of the most innovative concepts in modern Immunology. The Conference will discuss the network concepts, the regulation of function of B and T lymphocytes by antibodies, and the idiotypic determined immune circuits. The mechanisms underlying the regulation of the immune response through the immune network will receive major emphasis. Thus, the conference will discuss the extended network regulation mechanisms to non-lymphoid somatic cells and the implications of the immune network in anti-receptor diseases. Finally, the implication of the immune network in regulation of the growth of tumor cells, auto-immune diseases, rejection of allografts, and defense against virus and bacteria infection will be the ultimate concern of the invited speakers. Lectures and extensive discussion on these topics are particularly important since new avenues can be opened in medicine by using antiId antibody to monitor various diseases. The co-chairpersons have assembled a carefully selected group of 20 scientists to address this subject. A proper balance of established and new investigators has been achieved. We anticipate between 200-300 persons will be attracted from various fields including, immunology, molecular biology, genetics and clinical immunology. The excellent facilities provided by the New York Academy of Sciences will be assured through the administrative services of Mrs. Ellen A. Marks and her staff. The proceedings of the Conference will be published as an Annal of the Academy.